For You, I Will
by Animelover5234
Summary: After a year of the defeating Scar, The Prdelands has finally been restored to balance, but now the new King and Queen will have new struggles with an outcast pride of lions known as the Outsiders and with their new role as parents of their daughter, Kiara. Can they handle this new trial, or will the Pridelands fall again to a new enemy? Simba/Anaya Kovu/Kiara


_**FOR YOU, I WILL**_

_**Hey my awesome readers! Back again with the sequel to my most popular and first ever story created "Never Knew I Needed". I'm so glad about the awesome reviews I received for the last story and even more excited on how this will turn out and hopefully, it will be equally as great as the first! Also I want to thank dream lighting for encouraging and motivating me to continue on and grapejuice101 for being so supportive and giving me amazing ideas. BTW – in Never Knew I Needed, it was actually her idea to have Scar reveal the truth to Simba about why Anaya and Nala left, so please give credit to her for that.**_

_**And now, the moment we've been waiting for….THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL: FOR YOU, I WILL!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LION KING II**_

A whole year had went by since the marriage of Simba and Anaya and since his reign had begun. The Prideland animals were all happy and content with this still new reign led by King Simba. The lioness pack had gotten a bit bigger but was still healthy and all loyal to their king. The three elders: Sarabi, Zahra and Sarafina, still remained in the pride but Simba insisted that they not do too much because they were older and he didn't want to lose the three most eldest and wisest lions in his pride.

Around the time that the kingdom was revitalizing, Anaya had undergone some changes. After the wedding, Simba had taken her back to the jungle where they had reunited and that was where he spent the first few days just alone with his new wife. The other lionesses pretty much guessed what had happened during that time (aka mating) and were happy to them so in love and so in sync with one another. The way they ruled was exactly how a King and Queen should reign. Together, side by side. Anaya wasn't just some kind of trophy that Simba could show off. To Simba, she was his advisor and confidante in all the decisions they made together. There was not a moment where Anaya wasn't with Simba and didn't help to make these executive decisions for the future of the Pridelands. However, for the past weeks, Anaya had been feeling uneasy. She had frequent pains and nausea so much that some days, she would miss out on the meals. Her abdomen grew a bit in size and she would be tired almost all of the time. Simba began to worry for his wife and watched over her like a hawk, making sure she wasn't hurt or protect her from anything at all. Anaya was very ill and soon the whole kingdom knew this. Everyone was on edge on their Queen's health.

At the moment, Anaya was resting peacefully inside the cave with Zahra, Sarabi and Nala watching her rest.

"She's been like this for so long." Nala said with worry as she glanced at her sister.

"I know. I've never seen anything like this before. I've never seen any lioness like this before." Zahra said with a sigh.

"It is unnerving." Sarafina added. "Has someone fetched Rafiki yet?"

"Yes, Simba went to get him personally." Sarabi interjected. The lionesses continued to watch over Anaya's sleeping form until finally Simba returned with Rafiki right behind him. Rafiki entered the cave and walked over to where Anaya lay. Her eyes fluttered as she opened them and gave him a weak smile. Her skin looked paler and she had bags underneath her eyes with tired ness in them as well. Simba came up beside Rafiki and felt his ache at looking at his wife like this. He moved closer and gently nuzzled his nose against her soft cheek. Anaya smiled in content and leaned against his touch. Rafiki smiled sympathetically at the lioness whom he had known since she was a cub.

"Lie down on side, Anaya." He said softly. She did as she was told and Rafiki asked Zahra and Nala to stay with Anaya while the other lionesses and Simba left the cave. Rafiki and them must have been inside the cave for almost an hour before he came out with a sad expression.

"How is she?" Simba asked

"De Queen is perfectly healthy." Rafiki stated

"Then why is she so sick?" Sarabi asked

"Is not Anaya who is ill….Anaya is with child." Rafiki revealed. All the lionesses gasped in shock and smiled with happiness. Simba's eyes widened as he looked down at his paws. 'She's pregnant?' he thought and then smiled graciously at the thought of becoming a father. But then came the bad news.

"De child is one who is ill. Very weak, very small heartbeat." He said.

"Just like when Anaya was being born." Zahra said, exiting the cave.

"What?" Simba said. Zahra sighed.

"Anaya was sick when she was still in her mother's womb too. She had a weak heart as well. The same thing is happening to Anaya's child." Zahra said sadly.

"But Anaya lived! Maybe the baby can too!" One lioness interjected.

"It is very small chance. If de child fails to live,-"

"It will be a stillbirth…a miscarriage." Zahra finished. The whole pride was in shock, but more than anyone, Simba was more. This was his wife and his child. And now, his child was fighting for his/her life to live like Anaya had done when she was a baby. He knew he never wanted to lose Anaya, but now, he also didn't want to lose this baby either. Simba walked back into the cave and looked at Anaya who was staring at her enlarged belly.

"Kiara." She said, which confused her husband.

"What?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"If it's a girl, I want to name her Kiara." She explained. Simba smiled and lay next to his wife.

"It's pretty." He said

"Rafiki says it means : small, dark thing. I think it resembles the situation because she's alone in the dark right now…but soon, she'll come to the light and be here with us. Right, Simba? She will pull through, right?" Anaya asked with such hope in her eyes. Simba was torn between telling her the bad news and believing in what Anaya wanted to believe. He wanted their baby to live just as much as she did, but the question was: Could this cub pull through or not? Simba resigned to a small smile and nuzzled his mates' face with his.

"Yes….yes, she will…our little Kiara will pull through." He said.

Anaya smiled and laid herself against his strong body, resting. But Simba was still awake, silently praying to the Great Kings of The Past and his father, that a miracle would happen.


End file.
